


It was fun while it lasted

by RubyRedAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Civil War (Marvel)-AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/pseuds/RubyRedAngel
Summary: How Tony deals after a taste of friendship with Cap and the return of Bucky





	It was fun while it lasted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, this is just for fun they belong to Marvel and our Lord Stan Lee XD

He was leaving. For good.  
It’s ok, Tony knew this wasn’t forever and being friends for so long was good enough. Then why? Why did it hurt so bad to see him walk away? He was going back to his real friend, Bucky was waiting for him at the criochamber.  
It hurts so Tony watched him go. It was the least he could do. He got him the plane to go back to Wakanda. He got the brains to save Bucky. It was only fitting that Tony was the one to open the chamber. But Tony didn’t expect to hurt so badly. To see Steve turn his back and walk away without so much as a glance back as he left the room with Bucky.  
It hurt so Tony did what he does best. He put on his best press smile and went to chat and woo T’challa. Create bonds any and everywhere, that’s the heart of his business. At least that’s what Pepper claims.  
It hurts that’s why Tony goes to the party T’challa mentions. He meets people and meeting people means booze flows easily. He’s loose and pliant and it’s not even the end of the night. Tony doesn’t care so he does another shot and goes into the bathroom with the cute guy that’s been starring at his butt all night.  
It hurts so Tony doesn’t care so he stays kneeled on the dirty bathroom floor with the taste of the cute guy still in his mouth and no activity in his pants since the day they scheduled Bucky’s return. He looks at his hipbone where his expensive shirt has ridden up and has a glance of the tattoo he had done after Afghanistan. A stupid spur of the moment thing he did so could feel safe after that nightmare. A body modification he actually asked for. The little shield gleams a bit under the fluorescent lights and Tony cracks a sad mirthless smile at the tiny Captain America shield marking his skin.  
Tony rests his head on the wall and wishes he could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored as hell, but I hope you guys like it. This is my first work and I have another one that I'm working on that I'll be posting soon. Anyhow hope you guys liked it and any comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated.  
> Hugs and kisses to you all  
> :D


End file.
